


Red vs. Blue: Unity Season 1

by Almost_a_Shadow



Series: Red vs. Blue: Unity [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, rvb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almost_a_Shadow/pseuds/Almost_a_Shadow
Summary: What's worse than being stuck in a box canyon with no way in or out? Being stuck on a cliff next to that infamous box canyon with no way in or out. That, and the usual over-powered super-soldiers mixed in with hyper-intelligent AI and a maniac bent on ruling the universe. Everything depends on six simulation troopers who've never had to fight in their life. They're gonna fuck it up.





	Red vs. Blue: Unity Season 1

[Opens on a shot of Agent Oklahoma walking into a room similar to the one Wash walked into in Season 6 of RvB. There’s a huge monitor on the wall and we can barely make out a figure because the lighting is so dim. Oak stops halfway into the room and stands calmly]

 

Oak:

Director. Thank you for agreeing to speak with me. I was hoping it would be face-to-face, but I understand it’s hard for a man like you to speak to everyone who requests an audience.

 

Walsh:

At ease, Agent. I imagine it feels strange to call me your new Director, given that you were so used to taking orders from Director Church.

 

Oak:

He was quite formal.

 

Walsh:

And strict, as I hear. I don’t intend to take that role. Not many mourned at the loss of Director Church and I fear fewer still were sad to see me filling his shoes. After we learned what he’d done using you and your fellow soldiers, well . . . needless to say this is a chapter in the UNSC’s history they’d rather forget.

 

Oak:

Of course. To be honest, I was surprised when I heard Project Freelancer had been turned over to you. After Church went off the rails I figured the entire thing would be shut down and anyone involved in it compartmentalized. And by that, I mean--

 

Walsh:

I’ve heard the term, yes. But you see, Director Church was a variable, one that we didn’t realize would spin out of control. His project—his ideas and goals and ambitions—were very much the opposite. We agreed with everything Church was working toward. Or at least, everything he told us he was working toward.

 

Oak:

And I’m curious to hear what he told you.

 

Walsh:

He was working toward the betterment of humankind.

 

Oak:

Hm. And odd way of putting it.

 

Walsh:

Indeed. He used a rather interesting project and twisted it for his own agenda, one that could have been used in an entirely different manner were it handled better.

 

Oak:

How do you mean?

 

Walsh:

The original purpose of Project Freelancer was to enhance human capabilities by merging superior training and discipline with the superior processing power of an artificial intelligence.

 

Oak:

The AI? This was all about the AI?

 

Walsh:

This surprises you?

 

Oak:

Well I know they were important, but I thought they were just supposed to help us do our job better. I didn’t know we were your test subjects.

 

Walsh:

And as soon as we realized the Director was not entirely forthright with you about what the project’s true purpose was, we took every step toward correcting that. Granted it was a little late, but we are now fully committed to righting Director Church’s wrongs and pursuing this project the way it was meant to be pursued.

 

Oak:

What exactly are you trying to say?

 

Walsh:

That the UNSC still sees you and all your fellow agents as assets, Oak. Make no mistake, Freelancer will be coming back, and when it does we would like to have as many of the original agents with us as possible.

 

Oak:

Why? We were Church’s agents, we’d never see your project and his as the same thing. We’d be too used to the old way of doing things.

 

Walsh:

I disagree. You see, while this project will be singularly devoted to improving human abilities by merging with AI, field agents will be regularly deployed to volatile situations as part of the experiment. After all, what better way to test the boundaries of our limits?

 

Oak:

You realize how irresponsible that sounds, right?

 

Walsh:

Indeed it would be if we were leaving the mission operations up to one man, as we did with Director Church. Instead, the Committee believes a more accountable project is in order, one that answers directly to the UNSC and serves its interests in as direct a manner as possible.

 

Oak:

So you’re killing two birds with one stone. Experimenting on soldiers while also sending them out to save the galaxy.

 

Walsh:

Something like that.

 

Oak:

Well, I don’t need to tell you there are several of us interested. We may not have been Church’s pet favorites, but the motto goes that a single Freelancer is worth ten footsoldiers. That motto was coined after seeing our worst agent during training.

 

Walsh:

[Chuckles lightly] And indeed I tend to believe you on that matter. The records on you and your squad in particular are exemplary. I fail to see why the director would bar you from his personal squad because of one failed mission. As I review his records, his favored soldiers weren’t exactly flawless either.

 

Oak:

No one really understood, it just happened. The director was . . . enigmatic at best.

 

Walsh:

Let’s just say the director was many things, but not the best judge of ability. He chose agents that would follow him without question because if someone did start to question him, he wouldn’t have been able to hide his actions.

 

Oak:

You don’t expect unfaltering loyalty from your soldiers?

 

Walsh:

Of course not. Only the ignorant allow a man to tell them what to do without deciding for themselves whether or not they truly want to do it. I have no use for soldiers who can’t think for themselves.

 

Oak:

And if they come to the conclusion that you’re wrong? That what you’re asking them to do isn’t in humanity’s best interests?

 

Walsh:

Then I will happily resign my position. If I claim to be working for the people and then ask them to do what they believe is wrong, I’m just another hypocrite.

 

Oak:

So you want true democracy.

 

Walsh:

I want stability. A world in which humanity is at peace throughout the galaxy.

 

Oak:

I see. That’s quite an ambition.

 

Walsh:

But one I believe I can achieve, given I have the aid such a task requires.

 

Oak:

You’re asking for my help?

 

Walsh:

We need you, Oak. Your leadership abilities and your insight are two valuable commodities I would rather not go without.

 

Oak:

And what exactly would you need my insight for?

 

Walsh:

Straight to the point. While Project Freelancer won’t be making its resurgence any time soon, we have begun laying the foundations.

 

Oak:

You’ve started work on a new AI.

 

Walsh:

Started and finished, under more controlled circumstances of course. We do not want a repeat of Agent Maine’s obsession over the Alpha. Rather than creating an AI based off one human mind and fragmenting it into its components, we created Omicron using the minds of each member of the Committee.

 

Oak:

I thought an AI could only be created by copying a single human mind?

 

Walsh:

Welcome to the future. It seems technology will never cease to amaze us. By using several personalities and memories, Omicron is essentially another entity entirely.

 

Oak:

Hm. Have you tested it with a human subject yet?

 

Walsh:

This is where our problem begins. Omicron is no longer in our possession.

 

Oak:

No longer . . . how’s that . . . ? Oh.

 

Walsh:

Indeed.

 

Oak:

Who?

 

Walsh:

Mississippi.

 

Oak:

What? Missis? That’s ridiculous, why would she do that?

 

Walsh:

We can’t be sure. We don’t even know how she learned Omicron had been created. Perhaps she believed a new AI may be even stronger than the Alpha and followed in Maine’s footsteps.

 

Oak:

Ironic, considering that’s exactly what you didn’t want.

 

Walsh:

We believed that because Omicron was a singular individual rather than components of a larger whole, there would be no myths regarding his power. It seems that mere association with the Alpha has produced myths regardless. At least in Missis’ mind.

 

Oak:

And because she was on my squad you think I’ll be able to track her down and convince her to surrender.

 

Walsh:

Oh make no mistake, we don’t intend for you to go alone. While Omicron hasn’t had any testing while bonded to a human mind, we can only assume an augmented Freelancer will cause quite a bit of trouble even for you.

 

Oak:

I don’t exactly work well with others, Walsh.

 

Walsh:

Not even your old squad?

 

Oak:

My old squad is gone, excluding Missis, apparently.

 

Walsh:

Most of them, yes, but we’ve managed to track down two of your best. Agents Colorado and Missouri.

 

Oak:

You’re kidding me, right? You want to send me after a power-crazed woman with her sister and best friend as my only allies? Not to mention that all three women can’t stand to even hear my name.

 

Walsh:

I realize the situation isn’t exactly ideal, but Missouri wishes to bring her sister to justice as much as you and I do. And Agent Colorado is already in position, we simply couldn’t pass up the opportunity to have her join us.

 

Oak:

What do you mean in position? You know where Missis is already?

 

Walsh:

Not precisely. We may have leaked the location of an abandoned energy facility via secure channels. If Missis intends to use Omicron, she’ll need all the power she can get.

 

Oak:

How do you know she’ll fall for it?

 

Walsh:

Even if she doesn’t, she’s desperate. Every energy facility in this quadrant is directly guarded by the UNSC following the Infinity’s encounter with Requiem. If Missis wants to use Omicron, she has to follow the leak.

 

Oak:

And Color’s already there, waiting for her? She won’t stand a chance.

 

Walsh:

Again, not precisely. Following the demise of Project Freelancer, Agent Colorado joined a simulation Blue Team. You can imagine my surprise when I took hold of the records for Freelancer’s simulation training and saw Agent Colorado’s name on one of the rosters.

 

Oak:

She always was an odd one. Probably thinks she’s doing them a favor.

 

Walsh:

Whatever the situation, we would like to retrieve her if at all possible. Agent Colorado was a great asset to Freelancer.

 

Oak:

And still is for that team, no doubt. What’s her stake in going after Missis?

 

Walsh:

Let’s just say she may not currently be aware of the full situation.

 

Oak:

I see. You haven’t contacted her because you know she doesn’t want anything to do with Freelancer. And you just picked this energy depot near her so she’d feel obligated to help us.

 

Walsh:

It was a convenience, Agent Oklahoma, nothing more. As I said, that facility is in fact the only one that isn’t guarded by UNSC personnel and could still potentially function for Missis’ purposes.

 

Oak:

So essentially you’re asking me to beg Color to help.

 

Walsh:

Beg may be a strong word.

 

Oak:

I’ll ask her. If she doesn’t want anything to do with us, we’ll leave it at that. She’s had more than her fill of Freelancer.

 

Walsh:

Fair enough. Are you satisfied with the plan, then?

 

Oak:

[Sighs] As much as I can be about taking down one of my own. I’m assuming I can rely on you for the resources I’ll need? Weapons, ammo, equipment . . .

 

Walsh:

You’ll have everything you need, you have my word. By the time you arrive at the simulation outpost we’ll have a civilian ship in the system carrying military personnel and equipment. This mission is our most pressing matter at the moment.

 

Oak:

Sounds good. So where am I going?

 

[Camera changes scene and goes to Stateside, a custom map where the Reds are firing at the Blues from the sniper bowl. They’re not hitting anything of course, because they’re a thousand feet away, but they still shoot regardless. For a few seconds the camera just glosses over the whole map, displaying Red and Blue Bases and the various structures between them while Walsh is talking]

 

Walsh:

You should be receiving the coordinates now. They call it Stateside, a rather sizable outpost compared to most. When you arrive, Agent Missouri will likely have taken up residence with the Blue Team, as that is where Colorado is as well. It may be best for you to befriend the Reds to make things somewhat easier. I don’t need to tell you, reconciling these two groups will take a great amount of patience and a suitable reward. I trust that you know how to best handle the situation. Godspeed, Agent.

 

[Camera then pans in on Cap, who thinks this is a serious and gritty battle, and Deuce, who pops up from out of cover every once in a while to fire blind shots. He doesn’t even really take the time to aim the gun at the Blues’ fortress]

 

Cap:

Keep firing, men. We’ve got em on the run.

 

Deuce:

Sir? I’m the only one here.

 

Cap:

Oh, right. Keep firing . . . private . . . agh, why do I even bother?

 

Deuce:

It’s okay sir. I don’t want to be here just as much as you don’t want me to be here. In a way, it all evens out in the end. So I’ll just keep doing my thing and you can keep telling me to do your thing.

 

Cap:

That’s insubordination, private. I should have you court-martialed for that kind of slander.

 

Deuce:

That’s the one where you’re banned from ever serving in the military again, right? In that case, I think I’ll just stick to disregarding my orders and doing whatever the hell I want.

 

Cap:

[Lifts his gun] That’s not the kind of court-martial I’m talking about.

 

Deuce:

You can’t shoot me! There are rules against this kind of thing!

 

Cap:

Son, we’re out in the middle of Uncle Sam’s asscrack here. Do you really think anyone’s gonna know what gun you get shot by? I could just frame the Blues. Wouldn’t be that hard. They’ve already got motive and everything.

 

Deuce:

Motive? Of course they have motive, they’re the enemy!

 

Cap:

Like I said: easy. The job’s practically done for me. Like a sign from God or something.

 

Fischer:

[Walks into the scene] Hello.

 

Deuce:

You want a sign from God? How about “there’s the one you need to kill.”

 

Cap:

Fischer, finally.

 

Deuce:

No kidding, where’ve you been? I had to fire a few shots at the rocks over there to make up for you.

 

Fischer:

I just had to go back to the base. Nature called, and I’ve let it go to voicemail often enough that I know what happens when I don’t respond.

 

Deuce:

A lot like a girl that way. Speaking of which, Cap, I assume command denied my request to send us a blonde bombshell.

 

Cap:

Shut up, you’re not pulling that one on me again.

 

Deuce:

[Laughingly] You actually fell for it. Really, it never gets old.

 

Cap:

It’ll get old when you find my rifle shoved up your ass one morning!

 

Fischer:

[After a moment’s pause] I really hope that wasn’t a metaphor, because, if it is I just realized there are some things in my life I probably could’ve phrased better.

 

Deuce:

Yeah, like when you said you wanted to throw your knife into my face?

 

Fischer:

Oh God I didn’t even remember that one until you said it! Thanks a lot!

 

Cap:

Can it shitbrains. Unless you’ve forgotten, we have an important task to attend to here.

 

Deuce:

Honestly Cap, why do we even bother? We’re sitting here shooting blindly at these guys that may or may not even be way over there across that half-mile-long gap. For all we know the Blues are back at their base kicking back and watching the game.

 

[Camera cuts to the Blues, who are standing idly]

 

Pen:

Hey, why are we even here?

 

Color:

What, like, metaphysically?

 

Pen:

No, I mean, why are we standing here? We could be back at the base watching the game.

 

Color:

[Very slight pause] I dunno.

 

Deuce:

[Back to the Reds] Not to mention that we’re shooting them with insanely inaccurate assault rifles. I mean, we’ve had these things for so long they don’t even shoot straight. Watch. [Fires a shot, but the actual impact goes into a railing to his left.]

 

Fischer:

I’m really glad I decided to stand behind you instead of next to you.

 

Cap:

Are you trying to say something, private?

 

Fischer:

No he actually did say something. Trying would be if he made some awkward grunting noises, like, “Heerrgghhhhhgguuuuu—blaahhhh!”

 

Cap:

Fischer, I hate Deuce more than I hate a van full of illegal immigrants crossing into Texas, but if you correct my grammar one more time I’ll let him ejaculate in your milk carton. You’d never even see it coming.

 

Deuce:

I gotta agree with Cap on that one. It sounded like you threw up while trying to take a shit. And the fact that throw-up, shit, and ejaculation were all mentioned in the space of a few seconds is really fucking with me.

 

Fischer:

See, these are the conversations I try to avoid. They usually give me nightmares.

 

Cap:

The only nightmares you should be having should be about me chasing you down with a hacksaw because the Blues are still alive.

 

Deuce:

Why would that be frightening? I could just turn around and shoot you, nightmare over.

 

Cap:

You can’t just make a nightmare into whatever you want.

 

Deuce:

Uh, yeah I can, it’s my dream. I can change it if I want.

 

Cap:

You’re lying.

 

Deuce:

No I’m not, haven’t you seen Inception?

 

Cap:

Why would I watch a movie about childbirth? Unless there’s graphic nudity—and I mean from conception all the way up to birth—I’m not interested.

 

Deuce:

Okay, and with that I exit the conversation. I enjoy porn as much as the next guy but that was oversharing taken to a new level.

 

Fischer:

Yeah, do you expect the person to stay naked for nine months? That would be like trying to maintain your virginity for twenty years.

 

Cap:

For the love of God, kids today don’t have any sense of restraint.

 

Deuce:

Hey, you’re the one who wants to see a pregnant lady naked, don’t even start that shit.

 

Cap:

I’m going to kill both of you. Slowly.

 

[Camera goes to Pen and Color at the Sniper Fortress. They’re just standing there watching the Reds through their scopes]

 

Color:

So?

 

Pen:

What?

 

Color:

What are they doing?

 

Pen:

What the fuck do you think they’re doing? They’re standing there and talking. Or, maybe talking, I dunno. I can never tell, you know, with the helmets. But their heads were bobbing up and down so unless they’re suffocating inside their helmets, they’re talking.

 

Color:

For the love of God, you overthink everything.

 

Pen:

Me? _Over_ think? Is that . . . is that even possible?

 

Color:

They’re standing there with their heads bobbing up and down, not shooting at us, not doing anything to indicate that they’re in any kind of distress whatsoever, and your brain goes to “They could be suffocating?” What the hell is that?

 

[Camera goes back to Fischer in the foreground and Deuce in the background]

 

Fischer:

This is really distressing.

 

Deuce:

[Making choking noises] Hey, Fischer, help me out, I think my air filter’s clogged up—

[Back to the Blues]

Pen:

I dunno! I was just thinking outside the box!

 

Color:

Pen, there’s such a thing as outside the box, and then there’s going outside the box, setting it on fire, throwing a bomb at it, and moving on to a completely different box that has nothing to do with the subject. That’s what you just did there.

 

Pen:

Wait, we are talking metaphoric boxes, right? You’re not gonna try to set my room on fire again.

 

Color:

That was retaliation for losing my iPod.

 

Pen:

Yeah, because that sounds fair. Hey, you lost my iPod so I’m going to destroy everything you have and risk your life as well. Definitely not overkill.

 

Color:

Punishment fits the crime.

 

Pen:

God, who is running this army?

 

Color:

Technically there is no army, I told you that.

 

Pen:

Yeah yeah, you’re some big important super-killer-spy or something and this is all an illusion. So tell me something, why are you here fighting the Reds if none of this is real?

 

Color:

I told you, I’m making sure no one else dies in these stupid simulations.

 

Pen:

Riiiiiiiiiigggghhhhht, right. And I suppose the moon landing was a hoax, too?

 

Color:

We’re in space, smart-ass, the moon landing was obviously not a hoax.

 

Pen:

No, I mean the moon landing on Jupiter.

 

Color:

Oh. Yeah, that one could be.

 

Pen:

But then again, I mean, there’s like sixteen of those things, right? Maybe they actually did land on one since there’s so many. Be kind of hard to miss.

 

Color:

See, this is why I hate my life. There we were talking about something important and suddenly we’re talking about landing a shuttle on one of Jupiter’s moons.

 

Pen:

If you’d rather we land a shuttle on Uranus I’m sure we could manage that.

 

Color:

You’re a pig. [Screen begins to fade]

 

Pen:

What? It’s a way bigger target than Jupiter’s moon, that’s for sure. [The melee noise is heard repeatedly] Ow—what the fuck?! What’d I say—agh, that’s my kidney! Ow, Jesus!

 

[END SCENE]


End file.
